Paper Mario
Paper Mario is an Mario RPG game that was released in 2000 for the Nintendo 64. It was originally going to be called Super Mario RPG 2 as a sequel to ''Super Mario RPG'' in development, but this was changed to Paper Mario. In the game, you play as a Mario turned into paper, and fight through eight areas freeing the Star Spirits and fighting Bowser. Visuals The game is modeled after popup books, with everything being made of paper while having a 3D perspective. Various things will change much like a popup book, such as the front of a building falling over upon entering it. Plot Directly from the instruction booklet- Far, far away beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there was a haven where the Stars lived. In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rested a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which had the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully... very carefully. Then one day, a terrible thing happened... The evil King Bowser appeared in Star Haven and stole the Star Rod! Using its incredible power he quickly imprisoned the seven Star Spirits! Completely unaware of the trouble in far-off Star Haven, Mario was back home in the Mushroom Kingdom, eagerly reading a letter from Princess Peach. It was an invitation to a party at the castle! With much anticipation, he and his brother Luigi set off for the party, oblivious to the chaos that lay ahead... Characters Playable *Mario *Goombario *Kooper *Bombette *Parakarry *Bow *Watt *Sushie *Lakilester *Peach (sidestory only) *Twink (sidestory only) Other Characters *Luigi *Bowser *Kammy *The Star Spirits **Eldstar **Mamar **Skolar **Muskular **Misstar **Klevar **Kalmar *Goompa *Jr. Troopa *Red & Blue Goomba *Goomba King *Merlon *Merluvlee *Merlow *Chan *Lee *The Master *Rowf and Rhuff *Minh T. *Koopa Koot *The Koopa Bros. *Tayce T. *Kolorado *Moustafa *Tutankoopa *Bootler *Tubba Blubba *Gourmet Guy *Big Lantern Ghost *General Guy *Fuzzipede *The Whale *Yoshi *Village Leader *Raphael the Raven *Lava Piranha *Bub-ulb *Wise Wisterwood *Petunia *Posie *Lily *Rosie *The Sun *Huff N. Puff *Ninji *Bumpty *Mayor Penguin *Herringway *Monstar *Merle *Madam Merlar *Duplighosts *Crystal King Gameplay On the field, Mario can walk and jump around with one of his partners. He can activate their special power by pressing down on the C-Stick to solve puzzles, initiate battle, and more. All enemies (except for bosses) can be seen on the field making most battles optional, and battle will begin if Mario touches the enemy, jumps on the enemy, hits the enemy with a hammer, or uses Kooper's or Bombette's special powers. Conversely, an enemy may have the first hit and initiate battle allowing it to attack Mario. In battle, Mario always takes the first turn, although he may let his partner act first by pressing the Z button. Battle is turn-based, so the player can take as long as he or she wants to decide Mario's and his partner's actions. Possible actions include Jump, Hammer, Items, Star Power (rewarded by the Star Spirits upon release), Change Partner, Run Away, and Do Nothing. After successfully completing a battle, Mario is rewarded with Star Points which, if Mario collects 100, gets a level up where he decides to increase his HP by 5, FP (Flower Points for special attacks) by 5, or BP (Badge Points to equip more badges) by 3. Trivia *Upon learning that Princess Peach has been kidnapped, Goombario's father exlaims, "Princess Peach has been kidnapped...AGAIN!?" This is a running gag in the Mario series. *If you jump in the pot in one of the rooms in the Boo mansion, you will change into 8-bit Mario accompanied by the original music and sound effects. Re-entering the pot or leaving the room changes you back. This only affects Mario. *There are a few times when the sound effect of the random item feature from the Mario Kart series is used. *Mario helps the Yoshis in this game, and is able to communicate with them. *When you help the whale, he claims you should be called Dr. Mario. *Mario can eventually upgrade his hammer to the Golden Hammer from Wrecking Crew. *The level up music plays a remix of the overworld music from world 1 of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The spin jump originated in Super Mario World, but was horizontal instead of vertical. It was also used to kill enemies and break blocks instead of a ground pound. See also *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Mario RPG Games *Paper Mario Characters External links *Paper Mario at Nintendo.com *Paper Mario at Virtual Console Reviews Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Mario games Category:Mario role-playing games Category:Role-playing games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:2000 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Paper Mario games